Ratigan To The Rescue
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: The reformed Ratigan has been captured by Mouses Fiennes, & when his family goes to rescue him, they soon discover that this mission isn't going to be very easy for them. To be revised & reuploaded. Read & review, but no flames, please!


**Ratigan To The Rescue**

**Chapter 1: Prisoner Of War**

**The year was 1901. It was a bright, sunny August day in London. Outside, on the streets near the park, two rodents were shouting cheerfully as they raced through the streets. The two rodents were Ratigan & Olivia, & they were having a chariot race, in two tiny walnut shell-chariots pulled by rabbits. The two siblings were having such a good time, they didn't notice that they were about to run into Old Mouse Porter's vegetable stand.**

**Old Mouse Porter tried to warn them to watch out, but it was too late. Olivia dodged her chariot out of the way in time, but Ratigan crashed right into the stand, destroying all of Old Mouse Porter's vegetables. The old mouse shouted angrily at the two for being so reckless: "Ach! Great Belin! You kids destroyed my stand again!"**

**As Ratigan raced away, he shouted to Old Mouse Porter, "Sorry, Mr. Porter! I'll fix it later!" Then Ratigan cracked his whip, & he caught up to Olivia, who was now racing beside him.**

**Ratigan cried out happily, "Second born, second place!"**

"**Not for long!" Olivia called back.**

**Olivia then cracked her whip, tugged the reins to the right, & turned in that direction, only to go down into a tunnel. As she raced through the tunnel, Olivia found a wooden plank sloping upward. Olivia cracked her whip, slid onto the plank, leaped into the air, & landed back on the street.**

**Ratigan turned his head, & became shocked when he saw Olivia gaining the lead. Olivia raced ahead, & Ratigan followed in hot pursuit. However, Olivia banked to the left, & Ratigan followed, only to see Olivia turning right, & him heading straight for a giant cage with an open door.**

**Ratigan tried to pull the reins, but it was too late. His chariot hit a rock, & Ratigan went flying into the cage.**

**As he landed with a grunt, the cage door immediately closed shut. The last thing he could see was Olivia racing by triumphantly, with a cheerful cry of, "So long, sucker!"**

**As Ratigan slumped down into the cage with a look of despair, he gasped as red lights flashed & a siren wailed. An alarm was sounding! Ratigan's heart pounded wildly in his chest. What was he to do?**

**

* * *

Meanwhile, a mouse was watching the whole thing through binoculars. The mouse was bedecked in a maroon robe, a red opera cape, golden epaulets, a blue overcoat, a light-blue shirt, rainbow jeweled rings on his fingers, & a rainbow amulet set in gold draped around his neck; he had smoky-gray fur, green-&-gold glass eyes, tufts of fur sticking up on his head, long, sharp claws on his fingers & toes, a really long tail, triangular pink ears, a prominent pink nose, & long, sharp, white teeth.**

**His name...was Mouses Fiennes.**

**With him were two male mice. Their names were Bartholomew & Manchester Maurice, & they were two of Mouses Fiennes' thugs (although, when Ratigan was evil, the two used to work for him, too).**

**Bartholomew was stout, & very cherubic-looking. He had pale tan fur, bent whiskers, a bucktooth, & a big red nose. He wore a floppy brown hat, an oversized red sweater, brown pants, & black shoes.**

**Manchester Maurice, his twin brother, was a bit smarter-looking. He had light-brown fur, a little red nose, curvy pink ears, & cunning brown eyes that matched his fur color; he wore a brown bowler with a black ribbon, a turquoise jacket, a black shirt, gray pants, & brown shoes.**

**Manchester Maurice asked eagerly, "Did you find the rat yet?"**

**Mouses turned his head to Maurice, a crazed look on his face. He whispered maliciously, "Yes, my cohorts. We have finally captured our friend!"**

**Mouses started shaking all over in ecstasy. He had tried desperately to get his criminal pupil back, & now he had finally caught him!**

**The feeling of finally being able to capture Ratigan made Mouses so euphoric, he started to giggle insanely as he continued to quiver.**

**Manchester Maurice held Mouses firmly, & said slowly, "Now, Mouses, get ahold of yourself, or you'll get a heart attack again." (Mouses had a tendency to get heart attacks when he was too caught up in a particular emotion)**

**The evil mouse calmed down, then pointed sharply to the cage holding Ratigan inside, as he barked, "Everyone, to the cage!"**

**Then Mouses & his thugs ran for the street down below.**

**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ratigan was still trying to escape. But it was no use--the cage was locked.**

**Just then, Ratigan saw three figures running for him...**

**Ratigan gasped in horror. It couldn't be...but it was really happening! Ratigan saw the figures of Mouses Fiennes, Bartholomew, & Manchester Maurice running straight for him!**

**Ratigan gulped in fear. He didn't want to become evil again! He had learned his lesson, & he wasn't going to fail his mission to become a better rodent!**

**Ratigan got a determined look on his face. He knew what he had to do...**

**Ratigan put up his dukes, & got ready to fight the three criminals heading for him, but it was too late. Mouses & the thugs had already reached him, & were placing his cage on a giant wheeled platform.**

**As soon as Mouses had placed Ratigan's cage onto the platform, Bartholomew & Manchester Maurice grabbed some ropes, & began to pull the platform with all their might. As they pulled, the wheels on the platform began to turn.**

**The platform was moving! But where was it going?**

**Ratigan, through the bars of his cage, saw a giant building looming in the distance. Ratigan gazed in horror at the sight of the secret entrance to Mouses Fiennes' hideout.**

**It was then that the horrible truth dawned on him. Mouses was going to make him evil again!**

**Ratigan sighed with despair. There was no hope for him now...**


End file.
